1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memo pad, more particularly to a memo pad having stacked repositionable memo sheets that have an inscribing portion, a pair of supporting portions, a pair of adhering portions, and a pair of adhesive layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional memo pad 1 that has a plurality of memo sheets 11, each sheet 11 having top and bottom sides 110, 112. The bottom side 112 of each memo sheet 11 is coated with an adhesive layer 113 adjacent to a rear edge 114 of the memo sheet 11 for securing releasably the memo sheets 11 in a stack and for permitting repositionable attachment of the memo sheets 11 to the surface of objects.
When adhered to the surface of objects, the conventional memo sheets 11 present a flat, two-dimensional appearance that often makes their presence among stacks of paperwork difficult to detect. Important messages may thereby be overlooked or lost.